


Royals

by tjovalboy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjovalboy/pseuds/tjovalboy
Summary: Marty and TJ are walking home when Marty spies a dog adoption fair nearby. They both get a little hyped.





	Royals

TJ and Marty’s clasped hands swung between them as they trekked home after school. It seemed that all the other kids has rushed away right as the school bell rung, and they were left together on the sidewalk with no companions except for the occasional squirrel and light breeze. **  
**

“So, then, Mr. Gray just gave us all five hundred points of extra credit on _accident_ and he still hasn’t noticed!” TJ was in the middle of explaining, but Marty halted and was staring at something at the park next to them. Damn, his English class story apparently wasn’t as compelling as he thought it was. “What are you looking at?” he asked.

“Sorry,” he apologized quickly, but a smile tugged the corners of his mouth. “There’s a _dog adoption festival_ over there and I really wanna see it,” he said with a little jump.

TJ was never good at saying no to him before, and this wasn’t an exception even though he was looking forward to slumping on his couch and starting his weekend as soon as possible. He squeezed his hand tighter. “Let’s go, then,” he grinned as he ran across the grass dragging Marty behind him.

Various tents with cages and dogs of all breeds and sizes greeted them with happy, or pissed off, barks as they cruised by. _They were all so cute_ , and he was surprised at how much fun he was already having even if they hadn’t done anything at all.

“I’m gonna die from all this cuteness,” Marty said, maybe reading his mind as they craned their necks left and right to get a look at every section.

“I think I am, too,” he agreed, but with his intensity was puny compared to Marty's. His boyfriend had this tooth baring smile on his face that looked like his brain was gonna combust all over him, and he swore he felt his hand shaking.

Eventually, they stopped wandering and peered into a wire dog pen that took space under a billowing red tent. It went up about as high as their waists and a mini herd of baby Yorkies scrambled and crashed into each other to get their paws up on the fence where they leaned in. TJ remembered that these were shelter dogs, which was probably why the sight of TJ and Marty oogling over them made them the happiest and most giddy creatures on the planet. If Marty was shaking before, he had tears in his eyes now.

“TJ, I think I’m going to faint.”

A short woman with curly blonde hair and a red “Dog Fair” t-shirt appeared next to them. “Yes, I know they’re adorable, but please don’t pass out. I already have enough dog poop to clean up, I’m not looking to drag a kid out either,” she smiled, folding her arms with a clipboard in hand. TJ and Marty laughed politely with a hint of discomfort, as they did with strangers. “They’re baby Yorkshire Terriers, about a year old,” she pointed out. “No mother around and they were found wandering somewhere in Salt Lake CIty.”

God, that really was depressing. She didn’t even know _for sure_ that’s where they came from. Why did bad things have to happen to the world’s most adorable creatures?

“Hey, Marty,” he tapped his elbow. “If you could name every single one of these puppies, what would you name them?” he asked. He counted six of them.

“Philip, Chad, Kyle, Noah, Donald, and Cash,” he pointed at each one and didn’t hesitate. The adoption worker giggled along with TJ.

“One-- you’d give them all human names? And two-- where did those names come from so quickly?” he asserted through a laugh.

“In my world, all dogs have normal people names. It’s funnier that way, and it’s just facts.”

“Okay.” He was still confused, but he had gotten used to not asking for further explanations from the boy. Marty just knew what he was talking about all the time, even if it was absolutely nothing that clicked together. Like the dogs, it was adorable.  

“And they’re named after these really annoying f-boy guys in my science class. It’s like they hate each other, but then they don’t.”

“You’d name puppies after them?”

“I figured that, by association, I’ll be less annoyed in class because I’ll see them and just think of these puppies,” he took him through his logic. Wow, his boyfriend was weird. “I’m not weird. I have a method,” he answered his thoughts again. TJ couldn’t help but appreciate him in his life just a little bit more.

TJ reached for Marty’s hand again and took another last survey of the dogs. “We’ll take Philip,” he called out. “I mean, this one right here.”

Marty’s eyes shot wide open and he shook him. “Ohmygosh yes! Are you kidding me?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing either, but we’re getting a dog!”

It took signing all the papers, pretending they were over eighteen, and walking little black and brown, knotted-haired Philip out of the park with a leash around _her_ neck for Marty to start freaking out. It came like clockwork.

“TJ, what the freak! What are we going to do with a freaking dog?! We’re in middle school!” he lost his head for a completely different reason than before and his hand loosened on the leash. TJ took it from him.

“Marty, it’s cool. Everything is figured out.”

“Can you not be so chill all the time? We just bought a living animal and have no way of taking care of it!” he yelled.

Philip trotted along the concrete, sniffing bushes and trees peeing at every one, causing many pauses during their walk to their neighborhood. He was definitely the cutest one.

“My little cousin, Alice, was supposed to come to this fair today with my aunts to pick a dog, but she’s home with a cold today,” TJ explained. “I figured I’d just make things more convenient for her. She loves Yorkies.”

“Oh.”

Marty didn’t say much else for about five more pee breaks. FInally, he tilted his head and nudged it into the crook of TJ’s neck as they walked. It was oddly comfortable. “That was nice,” he said.

TJ chuckled. Alice was waiting for his fluffy surprise, but he knew it wouldn’t hurt for them to walk a little slower. Though she was young, she had an odd obsession with the royals, so he knew the name “Philip” would suit her taste fine.

Marty would be with him when he told her all about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have written this just so I can write my friend group's names into a fic. Also the Tarty tag needs fluff.


End file.
